


Alumni Of The Year

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [90]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Felicity is receiving an award from MIT and Oliver has gone to Cambridge with her. As nervous as she is to give a speech to three hundred strangers, she's even more nervous about spending her first night alone with Oliver since they got back together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further. 
> 
> It's hard to believe that this is the 90th installment and I've gone beyond 500,000 words in this universe. Thank you for your continued support of this series. It's safe to say, without your enthusiasm, I wouldn't still be writing. All of your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. xoxo
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to, the list is below. This installment is 36/90. (There is a known issue at AO3. If viewing the stories from the series page, the story numbers aren't always correct. The story number when you open the individual stories is correct).  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The Hack of the Golden Dragon (Part 36)  
> 3\. Girl Wednesday (Part 41)  
> 4\. This Time Last Year (Part 44)  
> 5\. We’ve Got Tonight (Part 85)  
> 6\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 7\. The Interim CEO (Part 88)  
> 8\. Aloe and Chamomile (Part 40)  
> 9\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 10\. Ground Rules (Part 43)  
> 11\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 12\. The Secret Ingredient (Part 65)  
> 13\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 14\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 15\. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell (Part 49)  
> 16\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 17\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 18\. The Sunnybrook (Part 51)  
> 19\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 20\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 21\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 22\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 23\. When A Kiss Is Not A Kiss (Part 86)  
> 24\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 25\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 26\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 27\. Unexpected Gifts (Part 70)  
> 28\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 29\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 30\. Fear and Loathing (Part 42)  
> 31\. With The Band (Part 53)  
> 32\. The Scarecrow (Part 59)  
> 33\. An Island Of His Own Making (Part 74)  
> 34\. Pas de Deux (Part 75)  
> 35\. Take It Back (Part 76)  
> 36\. Alumni Of The Year (Part 90)  
> 37\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 38\. Haunted (Part 58)  
> 39\. It Sings To Me (Part 84)  
> 40\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 41\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 42\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 43\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 44\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 45\. Deadshot (Part 62)  
> 46\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 47\. The Right To Remain Silent (Part 61)  
> 48\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 49\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 50\. Tush Push (Part 48)  
> 51\. Elves (Part 68)  
> 52\. Three (Part 13)  
> 53\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 54\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 55\. Something Blue (Part 39)  
> 56\. I Do. I Do. I Do. (Part 82)  
> 57\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 58\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 59\. The Mini (Part 38)  
> 60\. The Hall of Fame (Part 46)  
> 61\. A Name By Any Other (Part 47)  
> 62\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 63\. Homework (Part 64)  
> 64\. Count Your Blessings (Part 71)  
> 65\. William (Part 29)  
> 66\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 67\. I Have No Gifts To Bring (Part 72)  
> 68\. Yours, Mine, Ours (Part 37)  
> 69\. Rules Are Made To Be Broken (Part 55)  
> 70\. The Forty-Year-Old Graduate (Part 78)  
> 71\. Take Me Out To The Ballgame (Part 83)  
> 72\. Hope Is Believing In The Light When All You See Is Darkness (Part 52)  
> 73\. Emma (Part 77)  
> 74\. Open Up And Say Ah (Part 60)  
> 75\. Tommy Merlyn’s No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Day (Part 81)  
> 76\. I Would Not Trade What Might Have Been For What Is (Part 50)  
> 77\. Brothers (Part 45)  
> 78\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)  
> 79\. True Love (Part 87)  
> 80\. Hallelujah (Part 69)  
> 81\. The Green Arrow Did It (Part 73)  
> 82\. Strawberry Milkshake With A Side Of Why (Part 56)  
> 83\. All About The Jeans (Part 54)  
> 84\. A Bunny For Prue (Part 63)  
> 85\. Day 107 (Part 67)  
> 86\. Genius Child (Part 89)  
> 87\. Boys Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Girls Who Kiss Boys Who Kiss Boys (Part 57)  
> 88\. Scars (Part 79)  
> 89\. Tummy Aches and Heart Aches (Part 66)  
> 90\. Gut Punch (Part 80)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Felicity paced the small dressing room provided to her by the award committee. The notecards to her speech were clutched tightly between her fingers, but the words printed on them no longer appeared to be written in English. She had no idea why she’d ever agreed to accept the Alumni of the Year award. MIT should’ve happily taken the five million dollars she provided for scholarships for women and not given her an award in exchange. Making her speak in front of hundreds of people wasn’t a reward, it was a punishment. She was tempted to take back her donation.

A soft knock on the door was followed by Oliver’s head poking into the room. He smiled with relief, “There you are. Everyone is looking for you.”

“Oliver,” Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, “you’ve got to get me out of here.”

“What?” Oliver squeezed her shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“I literally can’t read my speech,” she waved her notecards in front of his face. “I can’t do it. You need to get me out of here.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said gently, “you can do this. You have your speech memorized. You’re speaking to a friendly crowd. They all want you to do well.” He ran his warm hands up and down her arms, “You deserve this moment.”

She resumed pacing, “I don’t deserve this award, I only graduated six years ago. They’re giving me the award because I gave them a lot of money.”

“Who cares why they are giving it to you? You have become a leader in your field. You are bringing visibility to women in the sciences. I thought that was what you wanted?”

“It is,” she sighed.

“This is your night, try and enjoy it,” Oliver sat on the edge of the vanity.

Felicity laughed, “Enjoy it. I think I’m about to hack in front of three hundred people.”

“You’re not going to hack,” he smiled softly at her.

“How do you know?” she genuinely wanted to know how he could be so calm in the face of her panic attack. Felicity pointed to her face, “This is my hacking face.”

“I know you’re not going to hack because, you have faced down Slade Wilson.” Oliver pointed to the door, “That’s just a room full of nerds.”

Felicity frowned at Oliver, “Nerds can be dangerous.”

A large smile spread across his face, “Don’t I know it. I’m in love with the most dangerous nerd on the planet.”

Oliver was right, she had faced life threatening situations with fewer butterflies in her stomach than she currently had over public speaking. If she could hold her ground when Slade Wilson held a sword to her throat, she could speak to a room full of engineers.  Felicity instantly relaxed, “I am the most dangerous nerd on the planet. I’m a complete badass.”

“The badest,” Oliver agreed. He wrapped his arms around her, “Tommy and I are so proud of you.”

Felicity wished that Tommy had also been able to attend the ceremony, but they decided there would be too much publicity around the award ceremony and having both Oliver and Tommy in Cambridge might arouse too much suspicion. Oliver had been invited by the committee to introduce Felicity, which conveniently provided them a platonic reason for him to accompany her. She was grateful that Oliver was able to attend, but this was the first time they were going to be alone overnight since their reunion.  If she was being honest with herself, Felicity was more nervous about returning to her hotel room and being alone with Oliver than she was to deliver her speech to a roomful of strangers.

“How much longer until we need to be back out there?” she asked tugging on his tie.

Oliver checked the watch she gave him for his thirtieth birthday, “We have five minutes. Did you want to practice your speech again?”

She pulled on his tie until he bent forward. When his forehead was touching hers, she batted her eyelashes, “I was thinking you could find a more pleasurable way to distract me from my nerves.”

Oliver brushed his lips against hers, “I think I know how to do that.”

“I know you do,” Felicity slipped her hands beneath his suit jacket and she wrapped her arms around him. The warmth radiating from his body had a way of soothing her nerves. As Oliver flooded her senses it was easy to forget the recent pain he’d caused her.

Oliver pressed gentle kisses along her jaw and throat, mindful not to leave any marks. Felicity giggled as his beard tickled her. He nuzzled his nose against hers and smiled the smile that never failed to make her heart flutter. “Better?” he asked.

Felicity nodded, “Much.”

“You look beautiful,” he said as he looked into her eyes. Oliver took a step away from her and held out his hand, “Ready?”

Felicity slipped her hand into Oliver’s and instantly felt braver, “Ready.”

Twenty minutes later Felicity sat in an auditorium surrounded by faculty, students and alumni as Oliver was called to the stage to introduce her. She was constantly amazed by the confidence with which Oliver moved through the world. He walked across the stage like he owned it. She knew that he had insecurities, but Oliver never let them show to anyone but Tommy and her. He shook the President of MIT’s hand and exchanged a few words before he moved to stand behind the podium.

Oliver found Felicity with his eyes and winked at her before he began, “It is with great honor that I stand before you to introduce, Felicity Smoak. As I was preparing this introduction, I ran it by Felicity. After I told, what I thought was a fairly funny self-deprecating joke about my academic prowess, she informed me that none of you would laugh because none of you read the tabloids,” the audience chuckled softly. “I attended four universities, including the other school here in Cambridge, but I failed to graduate from any of them. I then spent five years shipwrecked in the South China Sea. I don’t need to tell any of you how quickly technology changes in five years. When I returned home, the world had moved on without me. I’m not telling you this for sympathy, but to explain how I found myself in Felicity’s office with a laptop I couldn’t get to work. Felicity quickly learned, no good deed goes unpunished. Her kindness and patience were rewarded with more and more questions as I tried to adapt to the new world I found myself in. From the moment I met Felicity, I knew that she was remarkable and she has been challenging me to be better ever since. When I was named CEO, I was told I would need to select an Executive Assistant. Being faced with a job I wasn’t qualified for, there was only one person I could imagine being my right-hand. Felicity was vastly over-qualified for the job I offered her. She politely reminded me that she was a graduate of MIT, but she still took the job because I told her that I needed her help. That first year, she saved me. She read every report that crossed my desk and many that didn’t. She attended every meeting and read every email. She worked late nights and weekends, all to help me receive all the credit for bringing Queen Consolidated back from the brink of bankruptcy. I named her the head of Applied Science because Felicity had a vision for what she believed Queen Consolidated could be – what it will be - a leader in green technology and an innovator in bio-technology. In the two years since Felicity has taken the reins, she has aggressively gone after the best talent in engineering, biology, chemistry, computer science, theoretical and applied physics, mathematics and design. I asked her if we were starting a university and she told me she was going to start a research and development team that would rival that of any university. Hiring Felicity has been the single best decision I have ever made. Applied Science, under Felicity’s guidance, has placed Queen Consolidated back on the map as a leader in cutting edge technology. From self-charging batteries to bio-stimulant chips that will help people to walk again, Felicity and her team have started to make the world a better place. Felicity’s passion extends to bringing STEM education to underserved communities and to encourage young girls to pursue science. Felicity puts her money towards causes she believes in. I wasn’t surprised when she told me that she was donating the entirety of her first bonus check, as the Head of Applied Science, to MIT to provide scholarships for young women. Today, there are too many barriers to higher education. The circumstances of one’s birth, shouldn’t determine how far you get to go. I am someone who has been given everything. I made terrible choices and wasted opportunities, but my privilege protected me. Felicity has worked hard her entire life in order to change the circumstances into which she was born. She wants to help future generations of women to have an easier path than the one she had to take. Felicity is a role model for everyone who has innate talent, passion and the desire to work hard. It is my great privilege to introduce my partner and my friend, Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity crossed the stage to deafening applause and a standing ovation, as she repeated over and over to herself, “Don’t trip.” The President of the school handed her a Lucite statue and then shook her hand.

Oliver hugged her and whispered into ear, “Go get ‘em.”

 

Felicity closed the bathroom door behind her and turned the sink on. She pulled her cell from her purse and sat on the lowered toilet lid. The phone rang once and Tommy said, “Hi babe.”

“Hi,” Felicity said softly.

“Why are you whispering?” he asked in a whisper.

“I’m in the bathroom.”

“That doesn’t explain anything,” he chuckled.

“I don’t want Oliver to know that I called you,” Felicity responded.

“Why?” Tommy’s voice suddenly turned serious. “Did you two have a fight?”

“No, we had a nice night. His speech was really sweet,” Felicity said truthfully. His words had brought tears to her eyes.

“What’s going on?” he asked gently.

“It’s just,” Felicity leaned back and stared at the ceiling, “this will be our first time on our own since we got back together.”

“And you’re nervous,” Tommy said with understanding.

“Yeah, I’m nervous,” she sighed.

“Maybe, I’m the wrong boyfriend to be telling that you’re nervous. You need to be honest with him. Tell him how you’re really feeling or we’ll never recover,” Tommy chastened her kindly. “How was your night?” he asked, letting her off the hook. “How was your speech?”

Felicity recounted her evening to Tommy and promised to send him the recording of the speech as soon as she received it from MIT. After ten minutes, she sighed heavily, “I better go. He’s going to think I’m hiding from him.”

“I love you. Call me if you need to,” Tommy told her. “It’s Ollie, you can tell him anything.”

“I love you too,” Felicity said. “I’ll call you later.” Felicity disconnected the call.

When she opened the bathroom door, Oliver was sitting on the edge of the bed. His suit jacket and tie were off and draped on a chair. He smiled at her, “How’s Tommy?”

“He’s okay,” she responded as she stepped around the bed to open her suitcase. “He wanted to know how the speech went.”

“He wishes he could’ve been here for you,” Oliver shifted across the bed to be closer to her.

“Me too,” Felicity said. When she looked up, the look on Oliver’s face let her know she’d hurt his feelings. She dropped her pajamas, “Oliver, I’m happy that you were here tonight.”

“But you wish I was Tommy,” Oliver said sadly.

“No,” she said firmly. “I don’t wish you were Tommy. I wish Tommy was here with us,” Felicity turned her back and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

Oliver unzipped her dress and matter-of-factly informed her, “You forgave me too easily.”

Felicity spun around, “What?”

“Tommy and I fought it out and we cleared the air. You let me off the hook,” Oliver held out his hands.

Felicity took his hands and climbed onto the bed next to him, “I accepted your apology, because I understood why you thought you had to leave.”

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at her, “But you’re still angry.”

“I’m not angry,” she shook her head, but as the words left her mouth she knew that they were a lie. Tommy’s recent admonishment echoed in her head, “Maybe I’m a little angry.”

Oliver appeared to almost be relieved, “Let me have it.”

Felicity tried to get off the bed but Oliver’s gentle grip on her wrist stayed her, “I’m not going to yell at you.” The last thing Felicity wanted was to still be angry with Oliver. She’d told him that she’d forgiven him. She didn’t want to go back on her word. Oliver had come home and asked for forgiveness – that was all that mattered – except, she had a knot in her chest that refused to loosen. She just needed more time and then they could get back to normal.

Oliver’s eyes welled with tears, “You don’t need to yell at me, but you do need to tell me how you’re feeling, I want our relationship to work, more than anything. If you won’t be honest with me, then we’ll remain broken until you decide to leave me.”

Felicity closed her eyes as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She felt guilty for being angry with Oliver. The Scarecrow’s toxin had made Oliver irrational. He wasn’t responsible for the choices he made while under the influence. Oliver had realized his error and had made his way home to them – except, it had taken him six weeks. Oliver hadn’t come home when he’d been given a clean bill of health from Caitlin. Oliver was wrong, she wasn’t angry, she was furious. Her eyes opened to find Oliver watching her with trepidation in his eyes, “Why didn’t you come home when Caitlin told you the antidote had worked and the damage to your amygdala had been reversed?”

Oliver lowered his eyes, “I don’t know.”

“Bullshit,” Felicity hissed. “Don’t lie to me. I deserve the truth from you.”

“I was ashamed. I was ashamed that I’d hurt you – not just physically. I had promised both of you that I wouldn’t run if things ever got tough between us, but it’s exactly what I did. I broke my word to you. I didn’t know how to face you.”

“You ran because of the toxin. You stayed away because you chose to stay away,” Felicity’s voice had some heat to it.

“I wanted to come home, but I didn’t think I deserved your forgiveness. I betrayed everything we’d built together. I betrayed you. I betrayed Tommy.” He rubbed a hand over his face, “I didn’t know how to ask for your forgiveness.”

“Every day you stayed away was a betrayal. You should’ve been relieved to hear that the toxin was out of your system. You should’ve come straight home to tell us the good news and to ask to come home. Instead, you let Caitlin tell us you were cured. Do you know what that felt like?”

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” tears fell from Oliver’s eyes.

“Caitlin called to tell me the news - on the one hand, you’re cured - on the other hand, you chose to stay away. Yes, I’m angry.” Hot tears fell from her eyes and her vision blurred, “The first week you were gone, I cried myself to sleep every night. I was sick with worry for you. Every moment I spent alone, you were all I thought about. Did you even think about what you were putting us through?”

He shifted closer to her, “Yes, Felicity. I felt sick over what I’d done. I was worried about both of you. In the beginning, I honestly thought you were better off without me.”

“Shouldn’t I have been the one to make the decision about what is and isn’t good for me?”

“Felicity,” he said so softly she almost didn’t hear him. “We found a way for us to live in that moral gray area, but we were living a beautiful lie. When you joined the team, I stopped killing in cold blood, but I’m still a killer. I will always be a killer – I can’t change my past. I tried hard to keep that as far from you as possible. I failed with Slade Wilson and I failed with the Scarecrow. Wrapping my hands around your throat was the last straw. I didn’t see any other way to protect you from me.” Oliver ran his hand over her head, “Tommy loves you so much. I believed you’d be okay because you would have Tommy.”

“You’re not interchangeable,” Felicity leaned into Oliver’s hand. “I love Tommy and I love you – both of you. I need both of you.”

“I’m sorry, Felicity. I broke your trust, but I’m trying to earn it back – if you’ll let me.”

“When I realized that it wasn’t just a matter of you clearing your head, that you weren’t coming home, that pain was worse than the pain when my dad left. You told me that you loved me and you still left.”

Oliver clasped her hands, “I do love you. I left because I loved you.”

Felicity laughed bitterly, “That’s not how I want to be loved.”

“I know that, Felicity. I know how badly I screwed up by making that choice,” tears rolled down his cheeks.

 “I never thought you would knowingly hurt me. You knew what my fear was, but you still left,” she wiped the tears from her eyes with their joined hands.

“I can’t take back what I did. I wish I could, but I can’t. Tell me what to do,” he clutched her hand to his chest. “Tell me how I can start earning back your trust.”

“It’s going to take time,” she pressed her fingers against his chest. “Tonight, was a good start.” Felicity leaned forward and kissed him tentatively.

Oliver brushed the hair from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear, “We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready.” He nuzzled her nose, “We can just hold one another.”

“You heard what I said to Tommy?” She saw the truth on his face before she even finished her question.

He grinned, “You’re a loud whisperer.”

Felicity groaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder, “I’m sorry. I know it’s silly of me to be nervous.” She looked up, “I mean it’s not like we haven’t had sex since you came home.”

“No, but it’s the first time we’re having sex without Tommy as our buffer.” He wrapped a lank of her hair around his finger, “I’m nervous too.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded, “I keep worrying that maybe it won’t be the same - that I destroyed our connection.” Oliver looked at her and swallowed heavily, “That you don’t love me anymore.”

Felicity slid off the bed without taking her eyes from Oliver’s. She pushed her dress off her shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. She unhooked her bra and dropped it on top of her dress. Felicity slowly pushed her panties down her hips and stepped out of them. “I love you, Oliver.” She returned to the bed and laid her head on a pillow. Felicity reached out for the man she loved, “Let’s figure out the rest, together.”

Oliver kissed the palm of the hand she’d extended. He leaned over her and kissed her softly before sucking her bottom lip between his. His gaze was locked on hers as he slowly licked inside her mouth and stroked her tongue with his. He gentled his kiss, “I love you.”

Oliver’s lips briefly returned to hers before he placed a tender kiss on each of her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose and her chin. His lips caressed her neck and shoulders and traveled the lengths of her arms. His lips skipped over her breasts and kissed each of her ribs before kissing her stomach. Oliver continued his exploration of her body with soft sweet kisses, but passed over her sex. When he reached her toes, he rolled her onto her stomach and his lips started over.

His touch wasn’t sexual, but every touch of his lips ignited a spark within her. By the time he reached her butt, she knew he could smell her desire for him. His lips faltered and his teeth scraped against her flesh, causing her back to arch. Oliver placed his warm hand between her shoulder blades and returned her to the mattress. He continued his maddening pace of covering every inch of her with kisses. When his lips reached the nape of her neck, he whispered, “I love you.”

Felicity rolled onto her back to look at him. She caressed his face and he pressed the palm of her hand against his lips. “You have too many clothes on,” she said as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Oliver rose from the bed and stripped quickly. He returned to her side and Felicity pushed his shoulder until he was flat on his back. Felicity followed his lead and worshipped almost every inch of his flesh as she reacquainted herself with every scar that adorned his body. As she kissed his hip, his fat and heavy cock bounced against his stomach. His tip leaked small beads of fluid and it took all her self-control not to lick up every drop. She ignored his cock and her fingers raked down his thighs as they chased her lips all the way to his toes. Felicity had Oliver roll over and she did her best not to rush her kisses as she moved from his legs to his neck. When she placed her last kiss to the nape of his neck, she whispered, “I love you.”

Oliver rolled over to face her and lifted his head in solicitation of a kiss. Felicity pressed her lips against his. He banded his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. His cock was trapped between them but he didn’t make a move to escalate the pace. Felicity shivered. She wasn’t sure if it was from the chill of the hotel room or with anticipation.

Oliver lifted his head, “Are you cold?”

“A little,” she admitted.

Oliver moved from the bed and pulled down the covers on one side of the bed, “Get in.”

Felicity shifted until she was beneath the covers and Oliver followed her. He tucked the blanket around them, “Better?”

“Much,” she said as she snuggled against him. Felicity snaked her arm beneath him and encouraged him to roll on top of her. Once he shifted to lay between her legs, she lifted her knees to bracket his hips. Her hands traced lazy patterns along his spine.

Oliver gently rocked against her. His cock sliding between her folds and against her clit. Her mouth opened in a tiny, “Oh,” every time he slid against her. Oliver brushed his lips against hers, before he kissed her deeply. His tongue was as slow and relentless as the rocking of his hips. Felicity moaned into his mouth as she tilted her pelvis to get more friction. The change in angle caused Oliver to slide inside her on his next thrust and they both moaned when he bottomed out.

Oliver broke their kiss and rose onto his elbows. He lifted his hands up and waggled his fingers at her. Felicity laced their fingers together and Oliver lowered their joined hands to either side of her head. Oliver locked eyes with her and smiled. He slowly pulled out until just his tip was nestled between her walls and then he slowly pushed back in. He repeated the motion over and over again until Felicity was able to feel every inch of him as he pushed and pulled within her. Oliver smiled at every gasp and sigh she made as he slowly made love with her. His pace was maddeningly slow. It felt like he wasn’t giving her enough until suddenly her orgasm started to coil within her. “Oliver,” she cried as she dug her fingernails into the back of his hand. “More.”

Her eyes fluttered shut and Oliver growled, “Look at me.”

Felicity immediately complied, but couldn’t understand why he wasn’t picking up his pace. Her body was coiling tighter with a promise of an orgasm but it remained elusively out of reach. “Oliver,” she whimpered her frustration.

Oliver thrust inside and stopped moving. He lowered his shoulders until he was able to hook one beneath each of her thighs. Her pelvis tilted back until her hips were off the bed and her sex was parallel to the ceiling. Oliver got up on his toes and pulled out slowly and then snapped his hips, driving impossibly deep.

A noise escaped from Felicity’s throat that she didn’t even recognize and Oliver smirked. Felicity didn’t even care at his pride in bringing her pleasure because he was bringing her pleasure. He could smirk for the next week and she wouldn’t care. Every thrust of Oliver’s cock rubbed against her g-spot and his pubic bone pressed against her clit. The orgasm that had been nothing more than an intangible promise began to speed her towards the precipice and she was more than ready to fall. Felicity’s hands clasped Oliver’s back. Her mouth opened, but no sound escaped as he continued to piston his hips. She gasped and could no longer hold his gaze. Her head thrashed from side to side as her core opened wider to welcome Oliver deeper inside. Her orgasm pulsed out from her core and rippled through her body causing her to buck wildly against Oliver as he continued to thrust inside of her, prolonging her orgasm. A second orgasm started at the tail of her first and she tightened around Oliver’s cock like a vice. He cried out his pleasure and his head fell to her shoulder. He allowed her legs to drop back to the bed, but he continued to slowly rock against her. She used her internal muscles to squeeze him and he hissed. He looked up and smiled at her.

Felicity pulled her hands free and cupped his face. She lifted her head and kissed him slowly. Her tongue traced the roof of his mouth before she sucked his bottom lip. When she released him from their kiss, she smiled at him, “Looks like we’re still good at that.”

Oliver chuckled and the sound reverberated through his chest into hers, “Looks like.”

Oliver slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, tucking her into his side. She rose on her elbow and ran her fingers through his close-cropped hair. Felicity studied him thoughtfully and he watched her as she made her assessment. “I still feel connected. Do you?”

He grinned broadly, “Yes, very connected.”

She rested her cheek against his pec, but continued to peer at his face through her lashes. “Everything is going to be okay,” she said with a certainty that she felt all the way to her bones.

“Yeah?” he brushed the hair from her eyes. “How do you know?”

“It can’t not be,” she kissed his pec. “I love you too much for us not to figure it out. Failure isn’t an option for us, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver’s eyes filled with tears and he rolled them until Felicity was on her back. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on her cheeks. “Thank you,” he smiled through his tears. “You’re right. Failure isn’t an option when we love each other this much. We’re going to find our way through, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity snuggled closer to him and giggled when Oliver’s cell buzzed with a text. “Do you think he set a timer?” she giggled.

“I hope we’re not that predictable,” Oliver sighed as he stretched to reach his pants on the floor.

“I think I worried him,” Felicity said guiltily.

Oliver held up his phone so she could see the text and then he read it aloud, “Is Felicity okay?”

Felicity took the cell from Oliver, “We better call him.”

Tommy picked up on the second ring, “Hey, buddy. Everything okay?”

“We’re fine,” Felicity answered. “I took your advice.”

“Babe,” Tommy sighed with relief, “I’m glad everything’s okay.” He paused, “Everything is okay? Right?”

“Yes,” Oliver chuckled, “everything is okay.” He ran his fingers through Felicity’s hair and smiled at her, “We reconnected.”

“That’s good news. I miss you both,” Tommy admitted.

“We miss you,” Felicity responded. “We’ll be home before you’re even awake.”

“I should get going. Some of us have to work while others of us get to have hot sex,” Tommy teased.

“Get a good night’s sleep,” Felicity instructed her boyfriend. “There’s going to be some hot sex for you tomorrow morning.”

“What time’s takeoff?” Tommy asked huskily.

“Five, our time,” Oliver answered. “We’ll be touching down by seven, your time, and my lips will be around you before eight.”

Tommy let out a shaky breath, “Why is it that you’re really effective at dirty talk when you’re both three thousand miles away and can’t give me any relief?”

Oliver laughed, “It’s a gift.”

“I love you both,” Tommy said. “Call me before you takeoff. I’ll be just getting home.”

“Will do,” Oliver promised. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Felicity made a kissing noise.

“Sweet dreams. I’ll talk to you soon,” Tommy disconnected the call.

Felicity shifted until she was snuggled back against Oliver’s side. “Tommy thinks we’re having more hot sex.”

Oliver smiled, “He does hate being wrong.”

Felicity hummed her agreement. She tilted her head back and was rewarded with a kiss, “I think we should try again, just to be sure.”

Oliver nuzzled her neck. “We wouldn’t want the last time to be a fluke, but,” he lifted the blanket and looked beneath, “I’m going to need twenty more minutes.”

She followed his gaze and then looked back at him. Felicity bit her lip in an effort not to laugh, but it was futile. She buried her face against his side, “Cuddling is good too.” Oliver flipped her onto her back and his fingers began to tickle her sides. Felicity shrieked with laughter as she tried to squirm away from his grasp. “Uncle,” she said through her breathless gasps for air.

Oliver’s fingers stilled and he brushed the tangle of curls from her eyes, “There’s my girl.” He arranged the blankets around them to form a safe cocoon. He rested his head on her shoulder, “Cuddling is good too.”

Felicity’s fingers stroked through his hair and she felt a rumble in his chest vibrate through her. “This is nice,” she sighed.

Oliver lifted his head and pulled her closer, “No more hiding. Nothing but the truth from here on out.”

Felicity brushed her lips against his, “Nothing but, from here on out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Prompt requests are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
